


失落之地1

by niver



Category: Naruto
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-20
Updated: 2019-08-20
Packaged: 2020-09-19 02:43:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,067
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20323780
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/niver/pseuds/niver





	失落之地1

在广阔水域的核心之地，突然出现了一座岛。

此处海域终年云雾缭绕，又远离大陆，在那岛屿现出形貌的最初没人引起注意。也许岛一直在那里，只是现在云烟散去些许，才让他被人看见而已。

但宇智波斑知道，那里，以前是没有这座岛的。

和千手柱间一起捕捉尾兽的时候他们几乎跑遍了这个大陆。有巨大的须佐能乎和木遁巨人，没有哪里他们去不得。他们还曾因为这处海域够开阔，也不容易引人注意而在这里打过一架。所以他清楚地记得，那里，原本是没有这座岛的。

简单的地形改变倒也不至于引起斑的注意，说起来好像很夸张，但到了他们这个地步的强者，移山填海都是可能做到的。

问题在于，若隐若现的云雾遮挡了忍者探查的查克拉，没人能窥见其中的形貌。这是前所未有的。

而且，于斑而言，那座岛有着致命的吸引力。似乎岛上有他极渴望的东西。

虽然不可思议，但却是事实。斑第一次对未知的东西产生如此强烈的渴望，他完全想象不到有何种物体能这样剧烈地牵动他的心绪。

他的决定上岛。

“斑？”柱间不能明白他的心情，事实上，按照各地传回来的情报看，有这种反应的只有一人而已，实在不得不让人觉得这是一个针对宇智波斑的阴谋。

“我必须去。”斑抬手放在自己左胸的位置，心脏剧烈的跳动让他清晰地感受到那未知对他的吸引力有多么巨大，总觉得不去他会后悔一生。

柱间屈服了。他不得不屈服，严格来说这是斑的私事，他没有立场也没有权利干涉拒绝。给他说一声都不过是斑同他交好的表现而已。

然后，当斑上岛前的最后一封书信由鹰传到他手里的时候，柱间的心脏开始剧烈跳动起来。

他感受到了，之前斑说他不能理解的，那种强烈的思绪。

他的心之所向在那座岛上。甚至于，现在他已经能够隔空清晰地感受到那座岛屿的位置。

从斑踏上岛屿的那一刻开始，外面的世界就仿佛再与他无关。

只有一步的差距。在岛外，靠得再近也看不清岛上的风景，而上岛之后，那云雾也将外面的世界完全阻隔。

难怪曾经无人发现这座岛。

斑这样想着，抬步就往岛的深处走。那吸引他的东西还在更深处。

他最终来到了一片湖泊前。

自地底泛出来的湖水在夕阳的余晖下闪着灿烂的金色，更深处似乎有泥层翻涌，变得昏黄不清。

斑脱下手套，拿指尖试了试，冰冷刺骨。

而在他指尖点过的涟漪荡开后，斑的倒影已然变化为另一个人的模样。

说不上是怎样的思绪抓取了斑的心神，他只是突然意识到，这座岛上强烈吸引他的究竟是什么。隐约的猜想让他不禁颤抖着手去抚摸水面的倒影，深情又悲痛的呻吟脱口而出：“泉奈……”

那倒影仿佛听见他的呼唤，缓缓的睁开了眼。

『哥哥。』

斑读懂了泉奈的口型，然而指尖触碰到的仍旧是冰冷的湖水。

『哥哥。』泉奈似乎也在疑惑自己为什么还能再看见斑，左右浮动一会儿最终还是也只是抬手隔着水幕和他的手掌相贴。

那是泉奈，不是什么高明的幻术而就是泉奈本身。

斑肯定到。

然后冥冥之中有个声音告诉他，只要去神树上折下一支树枝放进湖水中，他就能将泉奈拉回此世。

而神树，就在这座岛屿的正中央。虽然有些距离，但凭借斑的速度一个来回也不过一盏茶的时间。

“泉奈，等我。”斑细细地用目光描画一遍泉奈的眉眼，然后毫不迟疑地动身了。

只要能让泉奈活过来，其他的东西完全不需要考虑。

虽然对神树的感知十分模糊，但到靠近之后，一眼就能辨认出来。

那是一株巨大的树木，伸展的树冠隐天蔽日，被压近地面的枝丫垂下根系，又长成一棵新树的模样。凭斑的眼力当然能认出来这一片林子其实都是一棵树，而他需要的，是最核心的神树主干上的枝丫。

斑费力地攀进去，茂密的根须如同有神智般稍稍为他分开一条小路，让他不至于被纠缠在内。

神树的内部意外地没有腐败的枝叶的气息，反而是如雨后新叶般的清新。这生机勃勃的气味，和偶尔在柱间身上闻到味道的极为相似。

待他终于穿过重重阻碍到达最核心的区域，周围一下变得空旷起来。树干周围的一大片空地上是虬结盘龙的树根，似乎还能看见有不知名的小动物在其间穿梭。

斑抬手轻抚树干，和冰冷的泉水不同，这树干竟然是温热的。在手覆在上面的时候，斑甚至能听见树干中类似血液流淌的声音，周围的绿色光芒似乎也随着心跳一般的频率浅浅地闪动。

这的确是一株不凡的树。而斑明确记得自己的任务是来取走他的一枝树丫。

抱歉。

斑心说，没有什么能阻止他复活泉奈。

将查克拉凝聚在脚底，斑轻而易举得找到一枝满意的树枝。

“咔”的一声轻响。到手得不可思议地简单。

然而与此同时，柱间的心脏抽疼了一瞬。

但斑不知道。他以比来时更快的速度回到湖泊边，泉奈就像是一尾鱼仍在原处漂浮着等他。

斑用树枝带着嫩芽的一端轻点泉奈的眉心，然后轻轻地将树枝整个放入水中。

嫩芽渗透出绿色的汁液将泉奈包裹，在最后一片绿叶脱离树枝以后，树枝一点点沉入水底。而泉奈被轻柔的风托举着，化为实体离开了水面。

“哥哥！”

重逢的兄弟俩深情地拥抱彼此，感受着胸腔那颗心脏热切地律动。

泉奈回来了。

夜晚的篝火旁，斑和泉奈像幼时那般依偎在一起，诉说这些年的思念。

斑用手指顺着泉奈的长发，告诉他在泉奈缺席的时光里都发生了些什么事。

“哥哥最终还是选择结盟了啊。”虽然明白连自己的死亡都不能阻止，那已经是大势所趋了，但泉奈还是莫名觉得是因为千手柱间那家伙巧舌如簧欺骗了哥哥。

“对不起，泉奈。”斑把泉奈拉近怀里，“我没有做到当初答应你的事，没有守护好宇智波一族。”

“不是哥哥的错！”泉奈急忙想要否定，他挣扎着从斑的怀里抬起头，看着斑的眼睛，“那些不听话的族人怎么样都好，我不希望哥哥因此不开心。”

泉奈捧着斑的脸，认真的说：“我啊，只是害怕哥哥受了千手的蒙蔽而已。所以当初才会选择了那样极端的方式……现在，不管哥哥做什么我都会支持你，并陪伴你的！”

“说好的，不能再离开我了，泉奈。”斑吻了吻泉奈的额头。

“嗯，绝对。”

既然来到了岛上就要尽量多地收集情报，至少得把泉奈是如何回来，以及这样的状态有没有什么后遗症的问题调查清楚。

虽然知道神树和湖泊是最奇异的存在，但带着泉奈，斑本能地不想靠这两处太近。

姑且先把整座岛逛一遍再看看岛上的动植物和外界有什么不同吧。

每天都和泉奈一起出去查探情报，夜里则回到宿营地窝在一起休息。这种状态，已经是许久没有过的了。

斑觉得自己一直以来有些阴郁的心情消散得一干二净。什么村子，什么黑暗，完全都不想理会。

只是偶尔在夜里会突然惊醒，确认了泉奈还在自己怀中浅浅的呼吸才能放下心来。

“哥哥。”泉奈当然也发现了这一点。忍者的感知力本就非同常人，尤其是最亲近之人的异样如何会察觉不到。

他的死已经是斑的心中无法抹去的阴影。失而复得太过美好，所以斑才会害怕这一切都只是一场虚幻的梦境。本以为过几天哥哥习惯了自己的存在就会好转，然而现实显然并非如此。

进行调查工作的时候一定要他走在自己视线范围内才能安心，林子稍微密集一点就必须牵着他的手。对查克拉的感知力完全不能安抚斑的心慌，一定要看着，一定要感受到他温热的体温才能确信他还活着。

泉奈不知道要怎么安抚斑才好，最终鬼使神差地凑上前，亲吻着斑因为惊惧而泛白的嘴唇。

只要，让哥哥感受到他的存在就好了吧。

斑愣愣地看着泉奈的动作，甚至无意识地张开嘴配合他。直到口腔被搅合着发出啧啧的水声，斑才恍然回神，意识到他们在做什么。

但斑没有把泉奈推开。甚至于，他收紧了揽在泉奈腰上的手，加深了这个吻。

二人在朦胧的月色下忘我地拥吻，仿佛整个世界只有彼此的存在。

“唔……”当斑终于放开怀里的人的时候，他看见了一张面颊通红的小脸。

是泉奈啊，是有血色有体温的，活着的泉奈啊。

斑俯身和泉奈额头相抵，听着泉奈因为刚才的亲吻而有些紊乱的喘息，心口涨得满满当当。

“泉奈……”斑虔诚地自额头一点一点向下亲吻泉奈的脸庞，眼里的柔情几乎要化为实质。

于是终于又到了唇边，二人又交换了一个充满温情的吻。

这天倒是久违地做了一个好梦。

晨起问安的时候，泉奈觉得斑以往那憔悴的眼神里都多了些光彩。

不知道是怎么回事，两人在夜晚抱作一团的时候仿佛一切都是理所当然。

泉奈几乎要溺死在斑那独属于他的温柔中了。像是一尾搁浅的鱼，张开嘴篡取那为数不多的氧气。然而他甘之如饴。

“哥……哥哥……”

“怎么了？很难受吗？”斑安抚地亲了亲泉奈的眼角，手上的动作越发小心。

泉奈小幅度地摇了摇头：“不，没关系。已经可以了，哥哥直接进来吧。”

斑真的太过小心了，就好像泉奈是一件一碰就碎的脆弱的瓷器一样。但事实并非如此。

除了换眼以外，斑从来没有拒绝过泉奈的任何要求。这次也是如此，他们已经在前戏上花费够久了，老实说太久不上正餐也是一种折磨。

斑亲亲泉奈的耳朵让他转过身去，通常而言第一次采用背入的姿势对承受方而言会好受些。泉奈依言动作，然而俯趴着也尽力扭过头想看见些斑的模样。

性器一点点没入泉奈的身体，进去得很顺利。但斑还是俯下身撸动泉奈的物什，让他分些神避免难受。

“哈……”感觉很奇怪，后穴被填满，前面也在哥哥的手中硬挺着。两处不同的刺激混在一起传入他的大脑，将他整个人都搅合得一塌糊涂。

脊背紧贴着斑的胸膛，能够清晰地感受到那颗心脏跳得的频率。泉奈扭过头，向斑索取了一个亲吻。

直到确认泉奈已经完全适应他的尺寸之后，斑才开始动作。起初只是一点点磨蹭着，从各个角度拔出来再挺进去。在听见泉奈一声变了调的轻喘之后，斑才加快攻城略地的速度。

“是这里？”

“嗯……嗯。”泉奈应和着，双手撑着地面稳住身形，面色已经红得几欲滴血。

从未听过哥哥沾染情欲的声音，那低沉的嗓音让他不禁全身发麻。哥哥，这是，只属于他一个人的哥哥。

想看见更多……想看见哥哥那张脸布满欲望的表情。

泉奈侧转身，屈腿换作了仰躺的姿势。正好体内正压着那点，转身碾过去之后立刻抽干了泉奈的力气。

“唔……”连一直无暇顾及的性器都被刺激得喷射出来，泉奈蜷缩着脚趾，说不出话。

“泉奈？”斑退出来，拉过泉奈的腿将他放平，毫不在意被沾染得黏腻的腰腹，不放心地倾身去看泉奈的表情。那模样似欢愉又似痛苦，从来只会纸上谈兵的斑也一下子慌了神。“怎么了，哪里弄疼了吗？”

“没，没有。”泉奈抬起一只胳膊遮住自己的眼睛，“舒服过头了。”

难免也觉得有些羞耻，毕竟是个男人，被后面刺激到射出来什么的……但是，是哥哥的话，也没关系的吧。

这样的话让斑一下子僵在原地，然后试探着拉开泉奈的胳膊，看他眼中水汽迷蒙，但神情不似作伪。放下心来的同时下身不禁又硬挺几分。

“泉奈啊……”斑叹谓着，为泉奈舐去眼角成型的泪水，又才抱着他的腿重新进入。

缓过那一阵的泉奈抬腿圈住斑的腰肢，揽着斑的脖子仔细看哥哥动人的眉眼。不可否认，哥哥这种心里眼里全是他的模样熨得他胸口发烫。不自觉的开启写轮眼，似乎想要将所见之景全部刻录下来。

“看什么？”斑哼笑着，下身的动作却不见放缓。

“看……啊，看哥哥动情的样子。”不间断的刺激让人泉奈昂起头。乌黑的长发在地上堆成一团，将他白里透红的小脸映衬其中的样子才是真的勾魂夺魄。

斑低头轻吻泉奈的脖颈，一点点舔舐向上留下一路晶亮的水迹。

四目相对，斑低声道：“泉奈才是，该看看自己现在的模样有多诱人。”

闻言，泉奈的嘴角更是勾起一个惑人的弧度：“啊，能诱惑到哥哥，那，泉奈，还真是……很厉害呢。”

骤然收缩的后穴刺激着斑一下交代出来，急忙后撤退出。然而灼热的内壁将他咬得死紧，虽然最后大部分精华只是喷溅在泉奈的大腿间，但内部还是残留了不少。

“留在体内会生病的。”斑不赞同地看着泉奈。

但泉奈却是混不在意地在斑颈间蹭了蹭：“反正哥哥会帮泉奈弄出来的吧。”


End file.
